The Beast of Thunder
by Shadow of Raikou
Summary: This is the story of Raikou, the beast of thunder. Here she will encounter a trainer who is trying to catch her, and meet an Umbreon who will befriend her. R+R please...its my first fic...Ch 4 up...
1. Meetings with an Umbreon

The Beast of Thunder

Part one. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Some Japanese guy does. JUST NOT ME!! SO DON'T SUE!!!

Authors notes: Hi! I'm Shadow of Raikou! I'm new to fanfiction.net. This is my first fic…so…NO FLAMERS!!! Also, Pokemon speech is in […] Ok? 

_I have to run. I have to get away from here. _My mind was racing as I dashed out of the small, cave-like basement. It smelled like ash, dust, and ruin. This was the infamous Burned Tower of Ecruteak City. Suicune, Entei and I had been discovered by some girl with blue pigtails and a pokeball in her hand. So we had to run. Fast. And far. I dashed off into the sunset, and I looked back just once, and I saw Suicune fighting the girl's Poliwhirl. My gaze shifted to Entei who was running in the opposite direction that I was. I then looked strait ahead and ran. 

 Well after the sun had set, I came to a city I had never been in before. It was almost deserted, save a few small houses here and there. I looked to the north. There was a route that lead into a large field of overgrown grass, which was a perfect hiding place for me. I dashed over and discovered that there was another Pokemon hiding there. It was female, I could tell that about it right away. It spotted me, and slowly rose from the ground. Moonlight struck the yellow rings that greatly contrasted with its coat of soft, black fur. It narrowed its small, red eyes at me. 

[Who are you?] It asked carefully, slinking over to me and staring me right in the eyes. It stood a few feet shorter than I, and was glaring menacingly. 

[I am Raikou. The beast of thunder.] I stared at it. [What are you??]

It grinned. [I'm Ukashi, the Umbreon.] It made a sound that sounded like laughter. [I have no fancy titles.]

[Oh?] I relaxed some upon hearing this menacing creature laugh. [Well, Ukashi, what are you doing here?]

[I'm sleeping. What did it LOOK like I was doing?] It said sarcastically, but it was still smiling. Well, as much as it could anyways…

[Sorry if I interrupted.]

[No problem.] Ukashi turned around and walked gingerly back to the place where I had first spotted it. [So…what are YOU doing here?] 

[Ummm…well…its kind of a long story…]

[Well, then you can come over here and tell it.] It looked me over. [You look like you could use a rest anyways.]

I nodded. [Yeah. I have been running for the past few hours.] With that, I sat down next to Ukashi, who was dozing.

[Now…] Ukashi said, turning over to face me. [Tell me what your doing here…]

I yawned and stretched, and finally I laid my head in my paws. [Well, Suicune, Entei and I lived in a basement of sorts. We had resided there for a very long time, because, well, there weren't any people there. But then, earlier today, a human girl stumbled into out secret lair, and tried, not unlike others before her, to capture us. Entei and I fled, but Suicune was attacked by the girl and her Poliwhirl. I came here to escape her and other humans, and that's when I ran into you.]

Ukashi nodded her head. [Hmm…it sounds like you need someone who is experienced at avoiding trainers. But tell me, what is your name??]

I was startled by the question. [Name…??]

She stood to her feet again. [Well, sure. Everyone around here has a name.]

I also stood. [Well, as you know, I'm not from around here.] I growled, [and by the way, I don't need any help avoiding people. I've done it for thousands of years.]

She stepped away from me. [Excuse me for trying to help. But I think you should have a name. And a good name that I'VE always liked it Kiyota.]

[Kiyota?] The strange name rolled off my tongue, and I liked the sound of it. [Fine. Kiyota it is.] But one thing remained on my mind. [Where am I?]

Ukashi chuckled again. [You are outside Mahogany town. A few more miles north and you'll be at the lake of rage.]

[Hmm…well…I think I should continue. This "Lake of Rage" sounds like a good hiding spot.] I turned to dash again.

[WAIT!] Ukashi jumped in front of me. [People go to the lake for vacation all the time! You'll be captured for sure!]

We stood there, staring at each other. All I could hear was the wind blowing across the grass, and the occasional hoot of a Noctowl. Finally, Ukashi spoke. 

[I…I know a good place to hide. A place where no one goes…but you'll have to follow me.] She said mysteriously. 

[Fine.] I growled at her. I was beginning to have a bad feeling about this…


	2. The trainer

Beast of Thunder

Part two

Ukashi and I ran through the night. The wind was against us as we ran. She took the lead, and I followed. _Where are we going?? _I asked myself. _Why won't she tell me? Is she hiding something?_ My curiosity got the better of me. 

[Where are we going??] I demanded, my voice harsh. 

She stopped so abruptly that I ran into the back of her, knocking her forward. She quickly spun around and faced me. 

[What's it to you?] She asked, circling me. Her ruby-red eyes bored into mine and her yellow rings sparkled in the moonlight. 

[I just want to know, that's all.] I snapped, looking at the ground. 

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind me. I spun around, bared my long, white teeth and went into full attack mode. Ukashi did the same. 

Its…its that girl… There, before us, was the girl with blue pigtails. She held a pokeball in her hand. 

[Its…it's the girl…] I mumbled to Ukashi. She looked confused. 

[What girl??] She asked, blinking and stepping out of her fighting stance. 

I sighed. [The girl from earlier. Who Suicune was fighting.]

[Oh…]

"Aurora sky, I choose you!" She said, throwing the pokeball from her hand. It landed on the ground with a thud, and then there was a flicker of white light. And from that light emerged Suicune. 

[SUICUNE!] I yelled. [What happened??]

She looked down sadly. [She…she got me…]

I roared my loudest roar. My sister, the one who loved the wind and the wild places, the one who loved freedom, was confined to a small, red and white sphere. For the rest of the trainers life. And they don't die quickly, either. 

"Aurora Sky, use bubble beam!"

Suicune looked at me sadly. [Sorry…I have to obey my master…] She then shot bubbles at me from her mouth. A stream of them. They blinded me, and I turned to try to get away from them, but with no avail. They were everywhere. 

[Use an attack!] Ukashi screamed at me from behind. I looked up. The sun was starting to rise, and the fresh morning air was all around us. 

I shook my head. [I will not attack my sister.]

She growled at me in disgust. [If you wont, then I will. She's going to defeat us, and then you'll be captured too. And I as well. I don't know about you, but I kinda like my freedom.] With that, my friend lowered her head and rammed Suicune as hard as she could. 

 Something caught my eye behind the trainer. It was a body, moving in the bushes behind the girl. The only things I could see was that he was a man, and the red R on the front of his shirt. 


	3. Team Rocket

The beast of Thunder

Part three

"Aurora Sky, use aurora beam!" the trainer commanded of my sister. She complied, and the bluish beam shot from her head, hitting Ukashi in the face. Ukashi was thrown back by the force of the blow. 

A twig snapped. My attention snapped back to the bushes behind the trainer, and the shadow of the man with the R on his shirt. He looked right at me, and he wore an evil grin on his face. My heart lurched as I roared at him. This caused the trainer to whirl around and see the man. 

"Who are you?" She demanded, recalling my sister and pulling out a different pokeball. This one was blue and white. The sun was now completely visible in the sky, and beside me Ukashi yawned. 

[Its morning…] She said sleepily. [Time for me to rest…]

[You have to stay awake just a little while longer.] I pleaded. She yawned again, and then nodded. Satisfied, I turned back to the trainer and the strange man.

"I am a Team Rocket agent." He snarled. "And who are you?" 

She smirked. "I am Jewel. What business do you have here?"

He pointed to me. "I am here to capture that." He paused. "The beast of thunder."

"You cant." She protested angrily. 

"Who's gonna stop me?" The man asked, his lips curling into a sinister grin. "You are just another pathetically weak trainer. I am an experienced rocket."

"I can beat you with my eyes closed." Jewel challenged. I stared in awe of this trainer. Here she was, trying to capture me, but trying to discourage another from doing the same thing. Well, she had guts…

[What do you think he's going to do?] Ukashi asked me. 

[I don't think I want to find out…] I replied, not even turning to look at her. 

"I choose Sandslash!" Jewel yelled, throwing the blue and white ball from her hand onto the battlefield. The ball opened, and the spiky Pokemon appeared. The coloring of it was that of a male, about three years old. It looked as if it were at a very high level. 

"Go, Golbat!" The Rocket-man said, throwing a simple red and white ball onto the battlefield. After the flash of light, a poorly trained Golbat fluttered around the sky. 

"Ok, Sandslash, he has the advantage." Jewel called to her Pokemon. "Use your slash attack!" 

The Sandslash leaped up and slashed the bat-pokemon with its long claws. The Golbat screeched in pain.

"Golbat, use leech-life!"

"Get underground, quick!" Jewel commanded. Sandslash dived underground just a moment before the Golbat reached the place where Sandslash had just been, its huge jaws open and ready to suck the life out of it. 

"Dammit, it's a cheap shot!" The rocket said angrily. 

[I hope he doesn't win…] Ukashi whispered to me. 

I didn't even bother to answer, as I was too absorbed in the battle that was taking place. 

"Sandslash, come up and slash it again!" Jewel ordered, pushing a strand of her blue hair out of her face. 

A hole formed under Golbat, and Sandslash spun up, out of the ground. It kept spinning up until it was level with the flying Golbat, and then it slashed it as hard as it could. Sandslash then dropped to the ground, unharmed. Golbat also dropped to the ground, and it fainted. 

"Dammit, Golbat, return!" The Rocket said, his face in a horrible frown. He then turned and ran through the bushes, back the way he came. 

I cautiously approached Jewel, who was crouched in front of her Sandslash, stroking it fondly. 

"You did a very fine job, Sandslash." She cooed. The Sandslash's eyes closed in ecstasy, as she rubbed behind its ears. She then stood and called it back into its ball. The blue-haired girl turned to me and smiled. 

AN: Hahahaha…cliffhanger. ^-^ I am SO evil… Oh well… I'll try to have chapter four up soon… I guess… I haven't even STARTED typing it… -.- I am SO lazy…


	4. Conflict

The beast of thunder. Part 4

Authors notes: …Alex…you're really starting to irritate me. Yes, I KNOW ground attacks cant affect flying types. But I made Sandslash spin up out of the ground and hit Golbat. You know, kinda like what A.J.'s Sandshrew did to Ash's Butterfree? -.- Don't tempt me. I can get very bitchy. And will you please stop nitpicking. It's not nice. 

And now, on to the fic! *Cue the 'whop de shit'* 

 [What the _hell _are you doing?] Ukashi screamed at me when I suggested following Jewel. She was in no mood to be dealt with, probably because it was well after noon. Umbreons tend to become cranky during the day. 

[I trust her] I argued. [She defended us from that Rocker guy or whatever he was.] 

[He was a Rocket. And so what? She may have just been defending us so _she _can catch us.] She persisted. She wasn't in the mood for surrender. [I know how those humans are. None of them can be trusted.] She added a low growl for emphasis. 

I looked at the path Jewel had taken. After that Rocket was chased off, Jewel had smiled at me, and then left without a word. Then, I looked over at Ukashi. She had been my first friend since I had been set free. She was staring at the ground, a scowl on her face. I couldn't leave her… Or could I? Finally, I made up my mind. 

[I'm gonna follow Jewel.] I said firmly. I just _had_ to find out why she didn't try to catch us, and why that Sandslash looked so happy after the battle. I started to walk in the direction she had gone, when Ukashi jumped in my path. She rushed up to me and bit my front leg. I screamed in pain and unleashed a powerful thunderbolt attack on her. Ukashi dropped to the ground momentarily, and then struggled to get back up. She lowered her head and glared at me. 

[I thought you were different than the pokemon I've met, Kiyota…] She growled, her voice dripping with acid. I also growled. 

[I can do what I want.] I practically roared. [Why the hell do you care what I do, anyways?]

A look of hurt crossed her face briefly. [I…I just don't want to see a fellow pokemon get captured.] She said coldly. She was no longer growling, but she was still glaring. 

[I can take care of myself.] Finality was in my voice as I walked past her. I raced past the city, past the cave, over the water, and into Ecruteak city, where Jewel's scent was the strongest. Making sure I kept myself in the shadows, I continued to follow her scent out of the city and onto a grassy route. 

I stopped to rest under a bush, as I was tired from my journey here. It was now almost dusk.

"Get them, Poliwhirl!" A voice shouted, breaking the silence of the normally peaceful time of the day. I lifted my head off my paws and I watched the battle that was taking place about fifty feet in front of me. Luckily, I was obscured from sight, thanks to the bush. 

The large, blue Poliwhirl sprayed a powerful stream of water from its mouth at the opposing Ledian, who was in the air. Both pokemon were female, and I could tell because of their coloring. The Ledian faltered a minute, and then dive-bombed it. I wasn't paying any attention to the trainers' orders; I was just watching the pokemon. _Why do they do it? Why do they fight for humans who do nothing but order them to get hurt… Do the humans show them kindness? Do the humans love them? I must know… I must… _

A misguided water gun snapped me back to reality. Four pairs of eyes stared at me from outside the bushes. And I stared back. I stood to my feet and came out into the open.  

"What the hell is that?" Shouted the male trainer, the one with the Poliwhirl. He quickly recalled his pokemon and sent out another one. A male Exeggutor faced me. A look of horror crossed Jewel's face and she recalled her Ledian. 

"Ikisama!" She cried. "Stop this at once!" 

He glared and recalled his Exeggutor. "Why? It's a wild pokemon. All wild pokemon deserve to be captured."

She also glared. "This one has been wild for a long time. I suggest you leave it alone…" 

"You should be talking, Miss 'I captured a Suicune'. Damned hypocrite." 

The blue-haired trainer fell silent. Ikisama sent out his Exeggutor again. 

"Now, Use your leech seed!" Exeggutor shot out seeds from his leafy top. I easily dodged them. I electrocuted it, and it fainted. 

Ikisama's mouth fell open. "How?? That's not possible… There's a resistance!"

"Its legendary… Anything is possible…" Jewel said, finally finding her voice. Ikisama sighed and recalled his Exeggutor. He pulled out another ball and threw it. It bounced off the ground and opened to reveal…

AN: Oh no! Another cliffhanger! I am TRULY EVIL! Well…not really… I just didn't feel like writing anymore… .

Anyways… ARIGATO MOONLIT MOONLIT! Thanks for helping me with this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you! ^-^ ARIGATO! (Her penname is Moonlit Shadow. Her fic, the hunters, is really good, and I suggest you people read it! READ IT NOW! Bwahahaha…) 

Eclipse: (Who Moonlit-Moonlit let me borrow. HOW KIND OF HER!) Breon… *says breon a few more hundred times* 

Me: Oh shut up, Eclipse. Stupid Umbreon… 


End file.
